gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Andrew Mallace/From the Perspective of Bystander...
Hmmmmphadoodle As many of you know, I was a big supporter of the LIN. I haven't had so much fun with Jeremiah, and the other obviously, since the days of the United and Co. Empires. However, although Breasly has created many blogs defending Britain's "right" to remove itself from the LIN, and how it was the "heart and sole" of the league itself, I offer an opinoin from somebody who was actually there. So here goes. How it all began The kickbanning of Grace Goldtimbers sparked the first fight. The LIN Meeting had been going on fine. Members were arriving with their reps, and Jeremiah and I were settling the others down. However, Grace then arrived with 3 other spanish sockpupuuets (you can imagine what I did to the seeddlings.). Not only did France already have it's members list full. but showing up with 3 accounts named "F***Tama and POTCOPlayers SH**" never really attributes to the general liking of you. She was then kicked, before she even said a word. The person who did so will remain unanonymous, however I will say it was NOT Jeremiah. Goldtibmers (OUR Goldtimbers) then throws a bloody fit - And this is not from my perspective as Lord Chancellor, but as just Mallace, so forgive the insult - but come on... Jesus, you blew some steam at Jeremiah. And thus sparked the crap that would ruin the League. France Responds Countpr, who was the De Facto elected leader, spoke out true words about how he rightfully had the crown. THIS sparked a fight between him and Jack Bluehawk. MIkhail Volkov and Jason then began fighting over manners. TO be honest, every 2 members were fighting each other for some reason. Countpr then became angry with how we considered Grace to be leader, and it turned bad with the British Reps. Goldtimbers was kicked 3 times, and Blastshot just left. They were being hated on, beacuse people needed a scapegoat. Bloody Jack Goldwrecker "OH HAI! PRUSSIA RAWKS MY SOCKS OFF" In comes Jack Goldwrecker, and he's been fruity--tootied! Hes like "What John has done has provoked me to join the Spanish forces. All of Prussia will aide them." 3 Things. 1. JOHN WASN'T EVEN THERE!??? LOL AND HIS ACTIONS PROVOKE YOU? WHAT ACTIONS? 2. We all knew you were a fruity my friend.. We all knew, lol since he teleports to you everyday. 3. >insert sarcasm here< Prussia has a great, vast, army, and turst me, Britain and its allied forces are very scared about its massive firepower, so please... spare us. Goldwrecker sparks a massive fight (eh he just kinda pulled the final straw, a big fight was on its way.) and all hell breaks loose. Nobody asks to speak, people start to cuss. and yell. and it gets out of hand. I myself started yelling.. at it just became crazy. Soon enough, Nations said "we're considering pulling out." Which angered the Board.. etc.. etc.... Breasly comes on Finally. Britain announces its official leave. Then... people literally just leave the meeting. This has all been unbais, and true fact of what happened. As people left, we all know what happens next. Drama. The page "Great Britain leaves the LIN" was later deleted due to spammed comments and hateful sayings. All in all. so many things went wrong.... and Britain leaving just scared everyone.. and to sum it up - Don't be hating on anyone. This was everyone's fault. What started with confusion ended in nearly a world war. This kinda roleplay shouldn't happen. NO more wars! We need to stick together, and try again at the LIN with the UNited Confederation. What you all should get from this Thank for reading... my point is... we cannot go on fighting like this. Realize the enemy is Pearson, not ourselves. We cannot fight each other. It is how we crumble. Great Britain has reintiated its relations with Russia and many other LIN nations... and we hope to continue this. Thanks again - Category:Blog posts